


Obedient Slave

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Derek Hale in Panties, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie Kink, Lingerie Under Clothes, M/M, Master Stiles Stilinski, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Slave Derek Hale, Teasing, breath play, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek has a surprise hiding for his Master beneath his clothes and gets a reward for his good behaviour.Kinktober 2019 Day 22 Master/mistress | breath play | lingerie kink





	Obedient Slave

“You looked a bit uncomfortable during dinner, is there something you want to tell me?” Stiles’ voice was soft but it sent goosebumps over Derek’s skin, he knew that tone very well and now that they were alone in their flat he knew what was coming next. 

“I rather show you, Master,” Derek said slowly as he boldly hooked his fingers in the belt-loops of Stiles’ slacks. 

“Oh do you? Hmmm go on then,” Stiles sounded amused as Derek planted a soft kiss to the side of Stiles’ mouth before shuffling back a few steps. Derek bit his lower lip as he slowly unzipped his slacks, looking at Stiles through his eyelashes as he peeled his jeans away from his crotch.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Stiles purred, a wicked smile crossing his lips as he took in the sight of the pink panties that were standing out brightly against Derek’s pale skin. 

“Did my slave want to feel pretty tonight?” Stiles crooned as he grazed the bulge of Derek’s cock lightly with the tips of his fingers. 

“Yes Master,” Derek whispered as he forced himself to stay still while Stiles cupped his cock through the fabric and then smoothed is hand around to grope one of his ass cheeks that were framed by the cut of the panties. Derek moaned at the touch and leaned against Stiles’ front, hooking his fingers back in the belt-loops for balance. 

“So cute,” Stiles hummed as he dipped his fingertips past the edges of Derek’s panties and a smile crossed his lips when he felt the base of a plug.

“Did my pretty little slave go through all of the dinner with this hiding beneath your panties?” Stiles asked as he wiggled the base of the plug, chuckling at the whine Derek made against his neck.

“Yes Master, I wanted to surprise you,” Derek admitted and let his eyes close when Stiles’ free hand cupped his cheek. 

“You did well and I think you deserve a reward. Does my pretty slave want my hand or my belt?” Stiles asked as settled his free hand over the front of Derek’s throat, smiling knowingly when Derek’s breathing hitched and he rocked forward on his feet briefly. 

“Hand please Master,” Derek decided, as much as he loved his Master’s belt, they left deep marks and they wouldn’t be gone by the time they had to meet up with others the next day. 

“Very well, strip. I want to see my slave naked save for his pretty panties.” Stiles patted Derek’s ass as he took a step back, arms crossing over his chest and eyes filling with hunger. Derek blushed a pink to match his panties as he shimmied out of his slacks completely and pulled his shirt up over his head. He kicked his clothes away and stood naked save for the lingerie snug on his hips, his hole clenching tightly around the small plug in his ass as his Master drank him in with dark eyes. 

“On your knees,” Stiles ordered as he grabbed a pillow off the couch and tossed it on the floor. Not a moment later Derek was crashing down onto the pillow and his head dropping down in a show of submission to his Master. 

“Slowly rub the front of your panties,” Stiles said next and hummed as Derek did just that, Derek moaned softly at the friction of the lace on his erection. 

“Tug those pretty panties down just enough for your cock to pop out, but keep your balls hidden.” Stiles’ voice was growing husky and stern in a way that had Derek shivering as he obeyed the order. Derek moaned a bit louder when the cool air of the flat brushed over his heated length when he eased it out from under the damp lace, but the waistband snapped close to his skin, keeping his balls hidden just as ordered.

“Such an obedient slave,” Stiles praised as he took a step closer and Derek’s cock leaked a pearl of pre-cum when he saw the shining leather of Stiles’ dress shoe's inches before him. 

“Slowly stroke yourself and don’t forget to play with that little plug as well,” Stiles ordered and hummed again when Derek curled his hand around his aching length instantly and shoved his other hand behind himself past the waistband of the panties to grab the base of the plug.

“Mmaahh,” Derek groaned out as he began to slowly jerk himself off while he gave shallow thrusts into himself with the plug.

“Head up, do you remember your safe movement?” Stiles asked as Derek’s head fell back and he stared up at Stiles in arousal.

“Yes Master, tap your thigh twice,” Derek repeated and was rewarded with a pat to the cheek. 

“So obedient,” Stiles crooned as he slipped his slender fingers around Derek’s throat and applied light pressure. Derek let out something akin to a whine as he tightened his grip on his cock and his strokes became harder and rougher as he pressed his neck against Stiles’ hand. 

Stiles licked his lips slowly as he applied more and more pressure to Derek’s throat, watching as the older man’s cheeks flushed and his pupils blew wide. Derek was lifting off the pillow a bit more each time to thrust his cock harder into his hand and by the gasps that fell from his parted lips; Stiles knew he was speeding up the thrusts of the plug as well. 

“That’s it, give into it slave,” Stiles murmured and was rewarded with a strangled noise as Stiles’ fingers finally cut off Derek’s air supply. Stiles watched intently with his cock hard in his slacks as Derek’s eyes closed and he worked for air as his hands sped up.

“Just a bit more… Come for your Master.” Stiles said firmly a few moments later when he saw and felt Derek’s body quiver and shake at his feet and under his hand. 

Like a dam broke, his orgasm washed over him and Derek’s back bowed violently while his cum coated his hand, stomach and panties as Derek obeyed Stiles’ order. Stiles kept up the pressure on Derek’s throat just until the stream of cum had stopped and then he slowly released his fingers from the older man’s throat. 

Stiles palmed his cock at the sight of the marks his fingers had left around Derek’s throat and the way Derek was gasping for air and looking up at him with watering eyes. His hand was still locked around his spent cock and his cum was rolling down his trembling abs, staining the panties further. 

“Good boy,” Stiles purred and smiled softly. Derek made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and collapsed forward like his strings had been cut. Stiles planted his feet firmly and stroked the back of Derek’s neck as his lover shuddered and breathed heavily from his place leaning against his Master’s leg. 

“Thank you, Master,” Derek whispered, voice rough and Stiles felt his smile widen.

“You deserved it, you were such a good, obedient slave for me today.” Stiles crooned and kept up the petting as he felt Derek nuzzle his hip and let out a content breath.


End file.
